Battle Force 5: Red Strike
by Transformersfan1998
Summary: The BF5 tryattempt to destry a founded re-spawn chambre but need to split up to find the battlekey also...


Red Strike

It is a quiet and sunny day in Handler corners, the vultures were in the afternoon sky, searching for prey for their next meal. Everything was peaceful. In the middle of the desert, a diner stood there, filled with hungry customers, coming into the diner to stuff their faces with pizza or Za as they call it. Inside the diner was 6 brave human beings that make up the team also known as Battle Force 5. All of them, Vert, Agura, Sherman, Spinner and Stanford sat there eating their meal while chatting about different things but mostly keeping most of it quiet from others, since most is about their enemies, the deadly Red Sentients. "I say we find the respawn chambers and blow them skyhigh."suggested Stanford as an idea to defeat their foes. Vert Wheeler, the leader of the team, then fought back with words and said " Remember, the reds may be stoppable but their not predictable, who knows where they had taken them." but before they could continue, the female waiter of the diner, Grace, came along to the gang and asked " Is there anything else you need?" before anyone could answer, Stanford took this oppertunity and went by her as quick as he could. "Well i for one only want you and you only." He said trying to win her over but it didn't work when then crazy owner of the diner, named Zeke, came out and announced " Look what i've got!. A strange alien device!" Everyone in the diner stared at him and a cold silence grew, with everyone thinking he's just acting insane. Zeke coughed and went back into the kitchen, knowing that he got attention, just not the right kind. As soon as he went back in, the chatter grew once again and Grace left the team and Stanford, disappointed fell down onto the chair and sloped into his seat. "I just don't get why she doesn't dig me." he sighed and picked up a piece of Spinner's Jalapeño pizza. "Uh, Stanford" Spinner said but Stanford continued to moan. "I mean, i have looks, the brains and i'm part of a royal family." "Stanford..." Spinner tried to tell him again but Stanford still didn't notice his partner trying to speak to him. Stanford sighed and took a bite out of the pizza and chewed. The rest of the team looked at him with grins on their faces. As soon as Stanford swallowed it, he asked "Why are you looking at me? Is my hair a mess? " The teams scout Zoom replied without trying to laugh "Dude, you just ate a piece of Spinner's 'Za." Stanford gave a blank stare and slowly dropped the slice he just took a bite of, onto the floor. A few seconds later, he jumped up from his seat and began shouting out "Hot, hot, hot!" while jumping about looking like a complete fool. Just as he took a step, he slipped and fell on the pizza slice he accidently dropped onto the floor, leaving his face covered with pizza sauce. The whole team began laughing at the fact he did that. " Haha very funny." sarcastically said Stanford as he wiped of the sauce off his face. Just as all finished laughing at their teammate a beeping sound came from their com-links as they knew it was time for action. All of them scattered out of the diner and into their so-called normal vehicles but there is more than meets the eye. All of them raced out into the desert when a female voice came on. "Battle Force 5. I sense one of the Red Sentients respawn Chamber is in the battlezone which the stormshock is going to take you." mentioned the voice, who belong to a blue sentient called Sage. Just in front of them a blue tornado stood in front of them " Alright Battle Force 5..." started Vert as he pushed his foot on the pedal to go faster. "...It's stormriding time!" and all 5 of the vehicles tyres went a bright red and flew into the stormshock. As they travels high into it, trying not to get struck by the lightning inside, a blue fiery-like potal opened and the team raced through it as it closed.

All 5 successfuly got through to the other side and landed in what they call a battlezone. The zone they were gazing with their own eyes was loaded with fire and flames coming out of gyzers which stuck to the rocky grounds they stood. " Stanford, you and Agura come with me to find the respawn chamber, while Zoom and the Cortez brothers try to find the key. It is essential that we don't let the Reds get the key and sieze Earth." said Vert. Spinner went up to his younger brother, Sherman and said "Or it is bye bye Mulitverse and Sage."

The team scattered in their groups. Vert then told Stanford that he needed an echo-map to locate the chamber. The reverbs sound system activates from the sides and a pulse of purple energy quickly spread throughout the battle zone. "Sending co-ordinates" replied Stanford to Vert as he gave the location of the one respawn chamber that stood nearby. The chamber was in a posistion to be seen. The brave leader activated the Sabers blades and advanced at a high speed to the chamber but just as Vert was about to slice through the chamber and destroy it forever, a red form came out of nowhere and punched his fist into the ground, creating a force of energy big enough to push all 3 of the super-powered vehicles backwards. This evil form was the one called Krytus, the leader of the Red sentients. While he smirked, he stood up straight and the rest of his team, Kytren, Kyburi, Kyrosis and Krylox, came down and stopped to a halt behind him. As the heroes regained full control of their vehicles, Krytus used his anti matter energy to create his vehicle. "Guys, we must, at all cost, destroy that respawn chamber!" said Vert in a loud way. Krytus gave a low growl while his eyes narrowed with anger " Destroy them!" he ordered and all five of the red sentients began to fight the 3 humans willing to protect their planet and the Multiverse.

While Vert, Stanford and Agura were facing their enemies in a battle, Sherman, Spinner and Zoom were having no such luck finding the battlekey in the fiery pits of the battlezone. "Have you found where the key is Sherm?" asked Zoom but Sherman replied in a disapointed tone. "No battlekey has came on my radar just yet. The heat must of fried the locater beacon" but they didn't give up just yet, they continued to scour the Battlezone to find the one ticket to home. As they were only in danger of the fireballs, bursting out of the exploding gysers, the other 3 was fighting off the red sentients, Vert took on Krytus, Agura took on Krylox and Kyrosis while a very frustrated was attempting to take on Kytren and Kyburi but was failing to hit them with his sonic cannons and the reverb kept getting it with massive strengh and ferocity. "This really isn't my day." Stanford, he told himself, while panicking. While as he was talking to himself, the Vylirex sprung high into the air and just as Stanford saw it, he tried to go backwards to dodge the hit but the hunter had sprung the trap and the Reverb did a flip and landed upside down. " This so hasn't been my day." yelled out Stanford and banged his hands onto the dash board, which made a huge, white airbag bursted out and hit straight into Stanford's face, he flapped his arms all around, trying to get the airbag away from his face. Agura came along and turned him over the right way up, she told him in an angry tone " Stanford, quit goofing off and help us instead!"

Vert was facing his biggest enemy Krytus, clashing into each other at high speeds. "So where is the rest of your team, human? Are they cowaring in fear on Earth with my sister?" but Vert replied in a furious way "That is somthing that your never going to find out."

This made Krytus suspicious and finally found out that there was the battlekey in the zone and went onto com-link to his red sentient scout and said "Find the Battlekey so we can get to Earth and destroy Sage. Once shes gone, we can free our people." and in just in a flash he left. The team tryed to catch up to him but the other 4 blocked them from following. "Krylox, take your respawn chamber to another zone, we'll handle the humans." Krylox left with his chamber and all there was left was Krytus, Kyburi and Kyrosis standing, ready to fight their foes. Zoom and Sherman was still going about trying to look for the battlekey, which was a dangerous job since Zoom was almost burned to a crisp by a flaming ball of flames. Their trip came to an end as the found a crimson red battlekey, floating in the air on top of a small stone ledge. Just as the buster was about to grab the key. A flash of red came and nabbed the battlekey before they could. "Hey, that red's got the battlekey!" shouted out spinner and the 3 of them followed them. While on a high speed chase, Sherman called base. "Sage, Kytren's got the battlekey and we need the fuzer."

Sage the blue sentient was getting the fuzer prepared for the battle and gave it to a tallish, russian man named Tezz. "Be sure to give this to the team as quick as you can." said Sage as a flash of electicity came from Tezz's vehicle the Splitwire. He flew off down the ramp and into the desert of the salt flats. "I will open a portal for you to enter the Zone." mentioned Sage through com-link. As she finished speaking a fiery blue stromshock protal opened straight in front of hum. He entered and landed in the same zone as the rest of the BF5. He raced off to find his own teammates. Back at the point the the biggest battle in a firezone, Kytren came to the scene with the battlekey within his grasp. Krytus, who had seen this had laughed evily and shouted out "You lost Battle Foce Fools! The battle key is mine and so will the Multiverse!"

A huge crash of lightning came with in the humid air of the sky as Krytus laughed evily at his big accomplishment with the other team shocked and worried of what might happen in future reference but just as the Battle Force 5 were about to attack the Red Sentients in hoping to get the battlekey back, a ball of electricity flew out of the sky and exploded onto Kytren, who's shell had cracked open and the anti matter energy that filled the shell, soared back quickly to his chamber for him to respawn his shell again. "Guys we have an advantage, get that key!" shouted out Vert to his teammates and all 5 of them went to fight their enemies for the fat of the Earth and Multiverse. Tezz came along and gave Vert the fuzer "Here, this should come in handy." said Tezz. "Thanks Tezz, Stanford it's time for a Sonicslash." said Vert but Stanford replied that nothing was going right with him. "Pull it together Stanford. It's this or the Earth." Agura reminded him. The silence grew as Vert unleashed the fuzer and a bright red potal opened up in front of them while a blue one opened just behind them. The saber and Reverb entered and continued in a swirling vortex but not until the started the activation sequence, which colourered their whole vehicle and most of their outfit white with a hint of their orignal colours but in this case it's red and purple. Just as they were going through the portal both of them shouted out the battlecall when fusing "Unite and Strike!"

They came out of the portal, with a fusion of the Saber and the Reverb called Sonicslash, a powerful machine with the power to stop the Red Sentients from getting to Earth. Stanford activated the blaster that came out at the top of the roof and began shooting sound blasts at a fantastic speed. "Reds, destroy them!" angerily shouted the leader of the red sentient force. The Sonicslash raced through their enemies and shooted at them, trying to achieve victory. Vert and Stanford knocked down Kyburi and Kyrosis, and within a flash, Agura cracked Kryburi's shell while the Cortez Bros did the same with Kyrosis' one but just as they were going to finish of the boss, a small tremor shook Sonicslash and within a bright flash of light, they unfused and went back to their regular state. "Well Krytus, it's us 6 between just you." Said Vert, explaining the obvious. Krytus gave a low growl and said in a threatning voice "This is not over, humans." and drove off with the battlekey, leaving the BF5 in the dust. Every single one of them quickly went on a persuit to grab the battlekey from their enemy. "Guys, we need to get that key!" shouted out Vert as he tryed to catch up with Krytus. Stanford caught up to Vert and said " Please allow me to get the key."

Vert thought about it for a second and finally replied "Alright then, grab the key, shake Krytus and meet us at the portal." and the team, apart from the exception of Stanford, fell back and went back to their portals co-ordinates. Just as the Reverb caught up to him, Krytus tried to make a getaway but that wasn't going to stop the artillary expert from getting what he came for, he activated his sonic cannons and blasted Krytus at the back of his vehicle and he spun out of control and crashed into the side of a wall, getting his blades stuck between the rock but relised he had dropped the key. He tried to get his vehicle out of the rock and grab the key but he was too late. The Reverb snatched the key off from the ground and made a run for it. Krytus destroyed his vehicle and shouted out "That's it human. Your going to pay for taking what is rightfully mine!" and went after Stanford, transforming his vehicle again, using the energy within him . Stanford tried to lose the bad guy by going as fast as he can but just as he was going to panic, he finally saw his teammates. "Good news gang, i've scored the Battlekey!" announced Stanford as he opened up the stormshock portal and everybody entered it. Krytus finally came and stared at the open portal and gave a sly smirk on his face. He raced towards it but just as he was going to go through it, it closed, leaving Krytus and furious and crying out "Noooooo!" which echoed through the battlezone at their base, the team was fixing up their rides for the next time they fight the Sark, Vandals or the Red Sentients again. Stanford was cleaning the Reverb, giving it a shining look. "Stanford, i'd like to say you did a great job in the zone." said Vert while walking up to him. "Well with all this royal blood in my veins, i should be good at hunting down the enemies." gloated Stanford as he walked away feeling proud of himself but without looking he slipped on a puddle of oil and landed on it, leaving his hair covered in the greasy substance. He stood up and screamed out like a girl which could be heard for miles and ran away to take a shower to sort out his hair. Just as he left, the team laughed quietly at his foolishness.


End file.
